


The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

by watsonbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonbbc/pseuds/watsonbbc
Summary: Übersetzung von "The Internet Is Not Just For Porn" von cyerusJohn ist Sherlocks Internetfreund - aus KANADA.Niemand glaubt, dass er real ist.





	The Internet Is Not Just For Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Sherlock, der an einem Tatort SMS schrieb, war nicht ungewöhnlich.

Sherlock, der SMS schrieb und dann seinen Kopf zurück warf und liebevoll lachte, war schon etwas außergewöhnlicher. 

„Huh. Er ist endlich verrückt geworden. Das ist eine Schande, ich hatte es erst in drei Monaten erwar-tet.“ Donovan neigte ihren Kopf nachdenklich. „Wer hat den Spieleinsatz gewonnen?“

Lestrade ignorierte sie bestimmt, räusperte sich und fragte, „Sherlock, mit wem sprichst du?“

Sherlocks Augen verließen nie den Bildschirm. „Ich spreche mit gar niemandem.“

Oh, um Himmels – „Wem schreibst du?“

„Meinem Freund.“

Die resultierende Stille war so schneidend, dass es selbst Sherlock bemerkte. Er sah auf und blinzelte verwirrt. „Problem?“

„Deinem Freund,“ sagte Anderson ungläubig.

„Das habe ich gesagt,“ blaffte Sherlock verärgert zurück.

„Du. Hast einen Freund.“

„Anderson, haben deine verbleibenden Gehirnzellen endlich beschlossen, wegzurennen? Du wiederholst dich. Ständig.“

„Wie viel hast du für ihn bezahlt?“, warf Donovan ein. „Du hast keinen von diesen Katalogbräutigammen bekommen, oder? Du kannst denen nicht vertrauen, sie nehmen deine Lebensersparnisse und brennen auf die Caymaninseln durch.“

„Alles klar, das ist genug,“ sagte Lestrade laut und unterbrach sie, bevor es in einen zischenden Streit überging – komplett mit Haarziehen und Beißen. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er zutiefst mit seinem Ober-stufenlehrer mitfühlte. „Gut für dich, Sherlock, aber du bist auf einem Tatort. Du kannst deinem Freu-“ Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, die Worte „Sherlock“ und „Freund“ im selben Satz mit einem Possessivpronomen zu verwenden. „Du kannst ihm später schreiben.“

„Kaum,“ schniefte Sherlock. „Ich frage ihn nach der Verfallsgeschwindigkeit von menschlichen Lebern. Es ist wichtig für den Fall.“

Donovans, „Warum weiß er etwas über verfallende Körperteile? Oh Gott, du hast einen Serienmörder-freund für dich gefunden, oder?“ wurde übertönt von Lestrades Bellen von, „Sherlock! Du kannst nicht einfach Details über eine fortlaufende Investigation herausgeben!“

„Ich beuge genug Gesetze, wie es dich hier lässt –“

„Es macht eine entsetzliche Art von Sinn -“

„- nur, weil ich dich reinlasse, heißt es nicht, dass du einen Spielkameraden mitbringen kannst –“

„- er wird Leute umbringen und dir Teile von ihnen bringen, an denen du experimentieren kannst. Er kauft wahrscheinlich auch ein, weil er ein Versorger ist –“

„- es gibt Regeln, du bescheuerter Schwachkopf. Du glaubst vielleicht nicht an sie, aber der Rest von uns muss sie befolgen, wenn wir eine Verurteilung bekommen wollen!“

„- dann werdet ihr auf dem Sofa kuscheln und über euren Tag sprechen. Er wird dir von allen Leuten erzählen, die er ermordet hat, du wirst ihm von den grauenhaftesten Verbrechen erzählen, die du ge-löst hast, und es wird alles schrecklich, schrecklich häuslich sein.“

Sherlock blickte sie beide finster an. „John ist ein Arzt,“ blaffte er Donovan an. Zu Lestrade sagte er, „Und ich bezweifle, dass es die Kanadier interessiert, dass ein einfacher Erbskandal falsch gelaufen ist.“

Lestrade blinzelte langsam. „Die Kanadier.“

„Oh wundervoll, jetzt wiederholst du dich.“ Sherlock funkelte Anderson an. „Glückwunsch, Anderson. Du hast wirklich den ersten Fall von Mensch-zu-Mensch-Übertragung von Dummheit durchgeführt.“

„Sherlock!“, schrie Lestrade fast. „Was haben Kanadier mit irgendwas zu tun?“

Sherlock sah hoch zum Himmel, der Warum-muss-meine-Brillanz-mit-diesen-kleingeistigen-Sterblichen-belastet-werden-Ausdruck fest auf seinem Gesicht. Lestrade kannte diesen Ausdruck sehr gut. Sie trafen sich regelmäßig.

„John ist Kanadier. Und obwohl er sehr talentiert ist, bezweifle ich, dass er von Richmond das britische Gerichtssystem beeinflussen kann.“

Jeder tauschte Blicke aus.

„Sherlock,“ sagte Lestrade vorsichtig, „wie genau hast du, uh, John getroffen?“

„Über das Internet.“

Die schneidende Stille von zuvor war zurück, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Peinlich und Heilige Scheiße.

„Oh Gott,“ stöhnte Donovan. „Warum hättest du dir keinen netten Serienmörder suchen können?“

*

„Wie geht es deinem Brieffreund, Schatz?“

„Er ist nicht mein Brieffreund, Mrs. Hudson, er ist mein Freund.“

„Natürlich, Schatz.“

*

Du kannst niemanden übers Internet daten. Mummy wird nicht zustimmen. MH

Verpiss dich. SH

*

Lestrade hatte gehofft, Sherlock würde sich langweilen und die ganze Internet-Freund-aus-Kanada-Sache vernachlässigen. 

Das tat er nicht. Wenn überhaupt wurde er nur noch verknallter.

„Ihr alle könnt überhaupt nicht so dumm sein!“ Sherlock warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Wenn John hier wäre, wäre er vor Ewigkeiten darauf gekommen!“

Das hörten sie mittlerweile oft. Wenn John hier wäre. John hat dies gesagt. John hat das gesagt. John würde auf den Boden schlagen und heraus würde ihr Mörder springen, schon mit Handschellen und fertigem Papierkram.

Es ging schon seit Monaten so. Es kam an den Punkt, an dem Lestrade jedes Mal zuckte, wenn er den Namen „John“ hörte.

Donovan hatte, wie auch immer, das Ende ihrer Kräfte erreicht. „Oh, jetzt mach mal einen Punkt!“

Sherlock spöttelte sie an. „Ich würde das gar nicht machen, wenn ihr alle eure Arbeit machen würdet! Ehrlich, John –“

„John ist nicht real! Er war nie real! Er ist jemand, den du dir ausgedacht hast, damit der Rest von uns denkt, du wärst menschlicher oder so!“

„Oh, und was hat dich zu so einer brillanten Deduktion geführt?“, knurrte Sherlock praktisch. „Teil es bitte, Sergeant Donovan. Ich höre dir so gerne bei deinen Versuchen der Logik zu.“

„Genug!“, bellte Lestrade. „Donovan, sicher den Tatort ab. Sherlock, mit mir.“

Lestrade führte Sherlock in eine stille Ecke. Sherlock funkelte ihn an, eine eigenartige Mischung auf trotzig und besorgt.

„John ist real. Er hat einen Blog. So hab ich ihn gefunden.“

„Ja, ich glaube dir. Ich bin sicher, dass John existiert. Aber Sherlock,“ Lestrade passte auf, einen sanften Ton zu verwenden, „kennst du ihn?“

„Natürlich tue ich das! Er ist ein Arzt, früher von den Canadian Forces Medical Services. Er kommt schrecklich mit Technologie klar und er –“

„Hast du ihn getroffen? Weißt du überhaupt, wie er aussieht?“

Sherlock machte ein angewidertes Geräusch. „Ich mag ihn wegen seiner Gedanken. Mich könnte es nicht weniger interessieren, wie er aussieht.“

„Sherlock,“ seufzte Lestrade. „Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht schwer zu hören ist, aber John ist vielleicht nicht der, von dem du denkst, dass er ist.“

„Ich weiß genau, wer er ist.“

„Bist du sicher?“, drückte Lestrade. „Bist du absolut sicher, dass du ihn kennst? Das Internet kann viel an einer Person verstecken. Niemand kann irgendwas von ein paar E-Mails und einem Blog deduzieren. Nicht einmal du.“

Eine Zehntelsekunde sah Sherlock angeschlagen aus. Er gewann schnell seine übliche Impassivität wie-der, aber Lestrade konnte sehen, wie die Anfänge von Zweifel in seinen Augen flackerten.

„Schau, John ist vielleicht der, von dem er sagt, dass er es ist. Oder er ist vielleicht ein Kind, was sich einen Spaß aus dir macht, oder eine einsame alte Frau. Der Punkt ist, du kannst es nicht wissen. Nicht in so einer Situation.“

Es war ein viel gedämpfterer Sherlock, der an den Tatort zurückkehrte. Er löste den Fall mit seiner eigenen Effizienz und ohne seinen gewöhnlichen bitteren Witz.

Er erwähnte John nicht mehr.

*

Eine Woche später kam Lestrade in der 221B Baker Street vorbei, um nach Sherlock zu sehen. Mrs. Hudson machte die Tür auf.

„Oh, ich befürchte, Sie haben ihn gerade verpasst, Detective Inspector. Er ist für einen Fall im Ausland gegangen.“

Ein Prickeln der Sorge schlich sein Rückgrat hoch. „Es ist nicht in Kanada, oder?“

„Kanada? Nein, ich denke, ich habe ihn etwas über Weißrussland sagen hören.“

„Oh. Naja, gut. Wenn er zurückkommt, könnten Sie ihm sagen, er soll mich anrufen?“

„Natürlich, Schatz.“

Lestrade ging zurück zu New Scotland Yard und fühlte eine kleine Woge der Erleichterung. Es sah so aus, als hätte ihm Sherlock wirklich einmal zugehört und bekam sein Leben wieder in Griff.

Brillant. Je eher sie das Imaginärer Freund-Debakel hinter sich ließen, desto besser.

*

Lestrade sah Sherlock einen weiteren Monat nicht. Nicht, bis ein besonders sonderbarer Dreifachmord ihn dazu brachte, Sherlock zu schreiben mit „Bekomm deinen Arsch hier rüber oder ich gebe die ge-samte Sache über an Dimmock.“

„Wag es dir nicht, das anzufassen, Anderson!“

Sherlock sprang auf den Tatort, während sein Mantel hinter ihm flatterte. Lestrades Begrüßung blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als ein kleiner, stämmiger blonder Mann ihm nach drinnen folgte. Er hatte Jeans und eine Leinenmilitärjacke an, und beobachtete die Vorgänge mit mildem Interesse.

„Sherlock, was habe ich dir davon gesagt, dass Tatorte nicht deine persönlichen Spieltreffen sind?“

Sherlock warf ihm einen beleidigenden Blick zu, aber der Fremde antwortete, bevor er es konnte.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich hab gedacht, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte. Ich werde einfach draußen warten, Sherlock.“

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Donovan sah von dort auf, wo sie über der Leiche lehnte, Überraschung offensichtlich in ihren Zügen. „Du bist Amerikaner?“

Der Mann zeigte ihr kurz ein Lächeln. „Eigentlich Kanadier.“

Jeder erstarrte.

„Kanadier,“ sagte Lestrade schließlich, seine Stimme ein wenig schwach. „Du heißt nicht zufällig John, oder?“

Der Kerl lächelte, irgendwie verwirrt. „Äh, ja. Dr. John Watson. Hallo.“ Er streckte seine Hand aus.

Lestrade schüttelte sie, mehr aus Respekt als etwas anderem, weil seine Gedanken praktisch zusammengekracht waren wie ein schäbiges Microsoftprodukt.

Sherlock sah einfach monströs selbstgefällig aus.

Alle Aktivität hatte gestoppt. Jeder war zu beschäftigt damit, den Mann anzustarren, als ihre Jobs zu machen. Lestrade hätte sie angeschrien, aber sein Gehirn musste immer noch erstmal wieder hochfah-ren. Urteilend nach der Zeit, die es brauchte, funktionierte es wahrscheinlich auf Windows Vista.

John lächelte verwirrt und zeigte mit einem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Sollte ich gehen?“

„Nein.“ Sherlock war plötzlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und stand direkt vor John, ihre Brust-körbe sich fast berührend. „Bleib. Ich werde dich brauchen.“

John lächelte hoch zu ihm, während sich seine Augenwinkel in Falten legten. Sherlock lächelte nicht zurück, aber sein Gesicht wurde sichtlich sanfter.

Als Sherlock an der Leiche herumdrückte, schlich sich Donovan zu dem Mann. „Also du bist der berüchtigte John.“

„Ich weiß nichts von berüchtigt, aber ja.“

„Bist du ein Serienmörder?“

„Ähm, nein.“

„Der Freak hier drüben vielleicht.“ Donovan musterte ihn kurz und nahm das karierte Hemd und den Wollpullover auf. „Du scheinst aber normal genug.“

„Danke?“

„Er hat uns gesagt, dass du sein Freund bist, weißt du. Seit Ewigkeiten.“

„Wirklich?“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist komisch.“

Donovan hatte den gerechtfertigten Blick von jemandem, der wusste, dass sich die Regeln der Norma-lität und Rationalität in der Welt wieder durchsetzen würden. „Ja, das ist es.“

„Er hat mir vor Monaten einen Antrag gemacht.“

Das Wiederdurchsetzen war kurzlebig.

John rief durch den Raum. „Hey, du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt, oder?“

„Sei kein Idiot,“ spottete Sherlock. „Wir warten. Mummy will eine Sommerhochzeit.“

„Ja, naja, erinner dich einfach daran, dass mein Visum in ein paar Monaten ausläuft.“

„Kaum. Mycroft lässt schon deine Doppelstaatlichkeit bestätigen. Er wird die Papiere Dienstag haben.“

„Huh. Das ist… schön.“ John rümpfte seine Nase. „Was macht dein Bruder nochmal?“

„Das ist egal, John. Komm und schau die Leiche an.“

John blickte für Zustimmung zu Lestrade. Lestrade winkte ihn still herüber. Er musste sich hinlegen, oder brauchte vielleicht einen kalten Waschlappen. Oder Scotch. Viel, viel Scotch.

Donovan trat neben ihn und gab ihm still einen Mars-Riegel. Lestrade aß ihn mit zwei Bissen.

„Unglaublich.“

„Ja.“

„Es gibt so viele Wege, auf die es falsch hätte laufen können. Es hätte alles falsch laufen sollen,“ grübelte Donovan.

„Mm.“

„Überlass es ihm, es entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zu schaffen. Und einen süßen Freund zu bekommen.“ Donovan seufzte. „Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt.“

John murmelte etwas zu Sherlock und gestikulierte zu einer der Leichen. Er zeigte auf die Fingernägel einer Hand und dann auf den Kopf. Sherlock jauchzte, ergriff John am Kragen und küsste ihn gründlich.

Donovan sah begierig zu. „Mein Gott.“

„Hast du etwas, Sherlock?“, fragte Lestrade mit der Aura von jemandem, der so traumatisiert wurde, dass er es einfach akzeptiert hatte, für den Rest seines Lebens als vernarbte Hülle zu leben.

„Zwillinge!“, schrie Sherlock, als er an ihnen vorbeirannte. „Komm schon, John!“

John trottete ihm hinterher und winkte Lestrade und Donovan glücklich, als er vorbeilief.

Lestrade kniff sich in die Brücke seiner Nase. „Gott hilf uns. Es gibt zwei davon.“

Donovan machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch. „Ich frage mich, ob wir zur Hochzeit eingeladen werden?“


End file.
